totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slater
Slater is The Intelligent Guy in Total Drama Teens. Biography Slater is a very smart person and has always gotten great grades in school. He is very observant of many things. He can figure things out real easily. He may be extremely intelligent, but he may not be extremely sane. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": 'Slater is introduced as an intelligent guy. He is assigned to the Killer Losers team. He quickly befriends Anton, Eve, and Darren, who he decides where to sleep for the night with. Though their team had to sleep in the bushes because of a bear. Their team still wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''He tries to help Anton keep on running so they can get to the mess hall. During the Awake-A-Thon he talks to Eve, Darren, and Anton. He tells Eve it would probably be okay if she did fall asleep. Slater is nineteenth to fall asleep. Their team loses, but Slater receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Slater decides to swim for his team. He goes against Jan, who he beats and scores a point for his team. He's glad that Anton won the last point. Their team wins in this chapter. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Slater is chosen to be a hunter for his team. He stays with Darren the whole time, who was also a hunter. They find Teagan and Phoebe together, and Slater sprays Teagan. Their team wins again in this chapter. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''He makes a main course meal with Webster and Eve. They decide to cook crabcakes. They get a three star and a three star and three quarters rate on their dish. Their team loses, but in the marshmallow elimination ceremony he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Slater seems appreciative of Streeter leaving the previous challenge. He does not participate in the talent show. His team loses, and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony he is safe. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Slater sails with Eve to Boney Island. He seems to make good decisions for his team by taking the better path and suggesting them to collect wood on the way. After they make their S.O.S. signal, he realizes the other team has sabotaged them. Despite this, their team wins. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''He makes an alliance with Darren, Anton, and Eve. He agrees with his team for the plans for building. His team loses, but he receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''He tries to think up a plan for his team to get the crates quicker. He tries to warn Wiley of the tree, but it is too late. His team loses, but he is safe. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Slater makes a plan for his team when they are using the zip line with Eve, which is successful. Slater wins a point for his team after crossing the tightrope. He is shocked to hear Eve talk for the first time, and confesses in the confessional how he thinks her voice is pretty. His team wins. ' Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": 'Slater wakes up Anton with Darren by burning a joint. Slater does hardcore parkour for his team with Norah. He rides on her back while she does the parkour, and he is scared for his life. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Slater goes to hide with Darren, Anton, and Eve in the woods. Slater digs a whole to hide in, and puts grass on top of it to even hide him more. He gets shot at with arrows by Norah, which gives away his location to Chef. Chef then shoots him and he goes to the outbox. He is safe during the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": 'Slater and Eve share their first kiss during the beginning of the chapter. He vomits once during the challenge, but the guys team still wins. Because of this, he is immune during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Slater is dragged by Eve to the abandoned cabin. He suggests along with Anton that the group stays together. Him, Eve, Darren, and Anton stay in the living room together. While Darren is looking for weapons he activates a trap wall that takes Slater and Darren to an empty room. He is then alerted by Darren of a figure in a trenchcoat, that captures them. Slater is safe in the marshmallow elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #15: "Can This Thing Go Any Slower?": '''Slater goes on a nature walk with Eve, Anton, Darren, and Oliver. He picks the blue dunebuggie for the race. He fixes his buggie up the fastest then gives Eve some tips on fixing hers. Slater is one of the frontrunners throughout the race along with Eve and Darren. None of Alison's sabotage affects him in the race. He finishes after Darren, which gets him into second place. He kisses Eve when she crosses the finish line after him. He is safe in this chapter. '''Chapter #16: "I Hate Boney Island.": '''Slater goes off with Anton, Eve, and Darren on Boney Island. He works together with the three of them and comes up with a plan to get the most amount of idols to be safe. The four get their idols the quickest. When he spots three idols in a cave, he motions the three of them to grab the idols with him. He is then chased down by wooly beavers and runs towards the beach along with Anton, Eve, and Darren. They eventually lose the beavers and canoe their way back up to the camp. While he is canoeing, he is hit by Alison in her canoe. He is eliminated due to not having any idols which he is confused by, not knowing Alison had stolen all of his. He kisses Eve before he leaves. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Slater is seen cooking with Jan while Wiley watches at Playa Des Losers. He says how he has become better at cooking and befriended Wiley and Jan. He talks about how Darren, Eve, and Anton could win the game. He gets mad at the campers for not mentioning Eve and is the only one to vote for her to win, which does not save her from getting eliminated. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Slater roots for Anton in the final challenge. Slater helps out Anton in the challenge along with Wiley, Darren, and Eve. He is part of the human gate they make to get across the bridge safely. He rides across the piranha-infested river with Anton, Darren, and Eve on Wiley's surfboard. He kisses Eve when Anton wins. He is invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Total Drama Teens Chapter #2's title is a quote from Slater that chapter. '("Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...") Category:Total Drama Teens